


Heaven?

by DeathlyHallows



Category: The Diviners
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, POV First Person, Poetry, Questions, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathlyHallows/pseuds/DeathlyHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cece Showers laments Buddy's untimely death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven?

He's going to heaven now. Will he get to talk to god?  
He's going to heaven now. Maybe he'll see birds.  
He's going to heaven now. Will there be colors?  
He's going to heaven now. Maybe he'll find his mama.  
He's going to heaven now. How can I forgive myself?  
He's going to heaven now. Jesus will watch over him.  
He's going to heaven now. Could I have saved him?  
He's going to heaven now. Did god really arrange this?  
I think there's a heaven. He's been a good enough kid.  
I think there's a heaven. How could he deserve anything else?  
I think there's a heaven. He's saved all of us.  
I think there's a heaven. Jennie Mae will never love me now.  
I think there's a heaven. Will I go to hell?  
He's going to heaven now. If anyone, he.  
He's going to heaven now. Will I be able to join him?


End file.
